Talking by the Sea
by Slivering
Summary: A few days before the Indigo League, Ash ventures out to the beach side to talk to Misty, who thinks a conversation by the ocean is just remarkably romantic. Of course, Ash is an idiot as usual...*I don't own pokemon*


**I just kind of wrote this up. Be Warned...it kinda sucks. Not my best work, but I still hope you like it. The end is a little rushed...I apologize...I didn't really have time and I really wanted to finish it up... **

**Talking by the Sea**

"Ash, what are we doing?" Brock asked impatiently as Ash led him through a forest.

"Shh.." Ash whispered, his black hair flopping in front of his eyes. "There's a beach behind these trees I think,"

"_So_? Ash, this Indigo League is just a few weeks away... you need to be training, not relaxing,"

"I - I'll train later," The raven-haired boy pushed his cap down, shuffling his sneakers across the dirt on the ground.

"By the way, have you seen Misty?"

Ash felt his cheeks get warm. "Um...I think she m-might be at the beach,"

"Aha!" Brock's eyes lit up as he sped up to keep Ash's pace. "_That's _why you wanted to go to the beach,"

"N-no, of course not," Ash stuttered, blushing furiously. "I just wanted to...have some fun,"

"Looking at her in a bikini I'm sure," Brock sniggered under his breath, making the future pokemon master turn a deep shade of red.

"Brock!" he hissed, nudging him, "She was wearing her clothes...gosh, I'm only ten,"

The older boy laughed, "Alrigh', I get it," he sighed, his eyes still gleaming from Ash's little crush on Misty. Well, he never admitted it, but Brock was _sure _he liked her.

"C'mon, I think we're almost there," Ash muttered, pushing through a few trees and bushes. He finally made it to a large rock, and if he peered just over the edge he could see the beach...

Ash hitched his breath. Brock bumped into him. "Hey man, why'd you sto-" he stopped and looked up to see the beach and glanced at Ash who was gaping hopelessly.

A tall, beautiful red-haired girl stood in the ocean, half-way in. Her clothes were drenched. The sea crashed against the shore. The place smelled of salty air. Her carrot locks tossed behind her in the wind.

"Aw man," Ash said open-mouthed, "Look..look her hair is down..and the wind's blowin' in it..."

Brock snickered, shoving him lightly. "I know Ash, she looks awfully pretty, doesn't she?"

"Huh? Pretty...yeah..."Ash said in daze, before processing what he said. He snapped his head up. "What? N-no...I'm just saying she looks different!"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"I am!" Ash defended himself, his ears turning pink. "Look, I just came here to hang out at the beach...not stare at Misty..."

Brock looked at him innocently. "Oh, then why don't you get out of hiding and go _over there," _

Ash bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably. "I guess I will..." he stared at the ground.

"Do you want to look at her a little longer?"

"Just a little," Ash grinned, his face hot. "Just - just to, you know, take in the view,"

"Oh yeah, the _view," _Brock smirked, and Ash turned beet red. "Shut up Brock!" he moaned.

Brock smiled, then quieted. He watched Ash look at her, so entranced by her beauty...

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Misty watching the ocean, Ash watching her, and Brock watching Ash's expression with a smirk.

"Okay," Ash finally murmured, getting up and brushing the dirt off his jeans. "I'm going to go talk to her,"

He began walking out of the forest, then looked over his shoulder. "Hey Brock, aren't you going to come?"

Brock winked. "Nah, I'm good right here," he smirked, "I thought you guys could use some alone time,"

Ash glared at him, feeling his toes sink into the sand. "Thanks a lot man," he muttered, "...and I don't even like her," He scowled at the breeder one more time, before striding forward to where Misty was.

He straightened up his hat, wondering why his heart was pounding wildly against his chest. _I'm not nervous, _he thought, wiping his sweaty palms against his jeans, _It's just Misty... _

He finally made it across the sand towards the ocean, where Misty stood in the water, half-way to her waist.

Ash paused, standing on the edge of the water, feeling it splash against his ankles. The wind slapped his cheeks, and warm air swirled around him.

He grimaced, taking a step into the ocean. He trudged forward, feeling his jeans get soaked. He padded through the water, as quietly as he could, biting his lip as his vest got wet.

_How does she like going into the ocean with her clothes on..._ Ash thought to himself, sighing deeply. He saw Misty flinch, and silently cursed himself.

He finally made it up to her in soggy jeans, the cold water making him shiver. He opened his mouth to announce his presence, but quickly clamped it shut.

She looked so perfect, standing there. The wind teased with her crimson locks, and her Cerulean eyes were focused on the sunset in the distance.

_I could stand here and watch her all day... _he drooled. Unfortunately, he didn't get what he wanted. He let out a small sigh of pleasure.

"Ash?" Misty whireld around, her eyes wide. "Oh...hey...I didn't notice you there,"

"I didn't either," Ash blinked, feeling her angelic gaze on his face.

Misty looked at him confused. "What?"

Ash blushed. "I mean..nothing..I didn't mean...um...to startle you," he endlessly stammered, rambling away. God...why was he so nervous...

Misty shrugged. "s'okay..."

Ash rubbed his arms, shivering. "It's so cold," he murmured. Misty laughed. "Don't be such a baby,"

Ash grinned. "I may be a little dense, but I'm not a bab-"

"A _little?" _Misty teased.

"Shush," Ash smiled, wading through the water to stand next to her. His arm brushed hers, and they felt a tingle of shock pass through them. Misty's face streaked a delicate pink. Shaking it off, she loved how perfect this was. Just her and Ash, standing in her most favourite place in the world, together. It was almost romantic...

"don't you just love the ocean?" She gazed off into the distance, feeling her heart pound against her chest.

Ash shuffled his shoes that were sticking to the mud at the bottom. "No," he mused, "It is _disgusting..._"

Misty's mouth fell open. "_What_?"

"Well, c'mon...it's just a swirl of mud and salt and gooey stuff," he said, tugging at his jeans. "I can't believe you_ like _the ocean..."

The red-head glared at him, but inbetween the anger in her eyes there was also a bit of disappointment. "God Ash, why can't you ever just stop critizing everything? Can't we ever just _talk _and enjoy something?"

"Me? Are you serious?" Ash defended, "Who's the one always putting me down when I talk about my dreams?"

Misty snorted. "Pokemon Master Ash? I'm just preparing you when you _dream shatters," _

"Shut up," Ash growled, his face turning red. "You think you know everyth-"

"_No. _I just wanted to talk a little...act like best friends should..." her tone softened and she looked away.

"Well I'm sorry you get so offended over your precious little ocean," Ash said sarcastically.

"I think your jealous of the ocean!"

"Are you KIDDING ME? Jealous of an ocean?" Ash stared at her in bewilderment. "Misty...did you accidentally hit yourself with your mallet?"

Misty glowered at him. "Just..." she sounded defeated. "Just leave..."

"Fine! I will!"

"Then go!"

Ash willed himself to turn around and walk away, but his feet stayed firmly glued to the bottom of the ocean.

Misty groaned. "Well...GO!"

Ash bit his lip. "Wait...I..I want to talk...lets talk..." he said shyly, his cheeks warming. "You said you wanted to talk like best friends,"

Misty scowled. "A little late for that,"

"No it's not," Ash insisted, "We can talk...talk...about the ocean.."

A small smile escaped Misty's hardened features. "The ocean, huh?"

"Yeah," Ash rushed on, "about how beautiful it is and..um...stuff like that?"

Misty looked at him. Ash, with his raven-hair and big brown eyes looking so desperate it was pathetic. His drenched jeans and large vest. His cap pulled down over his head - rusted and worn out from all the adventures they had. The wind swirling around him from the sea.

"I'd like that,"

**Just a very short, quick one-shot I whipped up. Not my best work but I still hope you all enjoy it. :) Please Review! **


End file.
